


Find Me If You Can

by Braggsticks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mavin, Multi, Psychoteeth, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braggsticks/pseuds/Braggsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The employees of Rooster Teeth stayed a bit too late into the night with their game of hide ‘n’ seek and now someone in the building is killing them off one by one. No one has seen the killer and those who have are no longer breathing. The building is on lock down with no way in and no way out. Those trapped inside don’t want to die and are left doing the only thing they can: Perfect the game of hide ‘n’ seek to save their lives.</p>
<p>Note: This fic will be broken into different short segments. Each one telling a portion of an employee’s night. Some will be returned to and others…Well I guess you’ll just have to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me If You Can

_**MICHAEL JONES** _

The office was quiet, ungodly quiet, probably the quietest it had ever been. Michael was thankful for that though. Thankful because it meant he could hear everything…or rather  _anything_  if a sound was made. This was good because if he heard a noise it would take ten seconds—no--five seconds to determine what it was before either going to investigate or going to hide somewhere else. Currently though he was sitting in silence under his desk in the AH office with his hand bloodied and curled tight around a knife he’d acquired he had passed the kitchen. His eyes were wide and his breathing was sharp as he tried to keep himself from going into complete panic over what was happening around him. How did it even start? Who had been the first?

Coming into work today had been like any other day, but when it drew later into the night and the more people left the building the more the lights began to shut off across Stage 5. It had been Gavin who suggested the ridiculous game of hide and seek. A child’s game really, but how could Michael say no to those bright green eyes? Eyes that beckoned and called to him with a smile that froze his heart each time he was given it. But really it had been the hand in his hair and the soft whisper of that accent in his ear which really got him to do it. Got him to say “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” before his cheek was assaulted by a kiss and a followed up whisper of, “Find me if you can, boi.”

It had been quick. That kiss. Quick and chaste because anyone could have walked in on that moment, ruined it completely with words neither of them was truly ready to hear. They were keeping it quiet about the two of them, keeping it so that nobody knew , though Michael was convinced Geoff was aware. Hell he was even sure Ray could see it. Yet, ever since they started whatever this was a month ago, he was beginning to not care and had told Gavin that. But Gavin, he didn’t want everyone to know. Not yet at least. He wanted to keep it a secret and who was Michael to deny him that? He got soft little kisses and cuddles in return. Nothing more. Nothing less.

He was beginning to regret it now. He regretted not being able to act on his feelings more openly. He regretted not being able to hold Gavin every time he did something that made the Jersey man laugh. Mostly he regretted not taking the Brit out on more dates. Of course he couldn’t at the time because of the since it was a secret, but…he wanted Gavin to know he cared about him. A lot. He hoped Gavin knew that. It was hard for Michael to express how he felt and whenever he tried he just got frustrated and red face, which in turn got Gavin to kiss him. And when that happened: Michael lost his train of thought every time that occurred He was addicted to those kisses and that one time they’d gotten heated after drinking too much on a bar adventure with the others. It only got as far as Gavin practically shoving his tongue down Michael’s throat while his hands grabbed his ass before they were breaking apart breathless. They agreed that it was going a direction neither of them wanted it to in their current state. They had yet to have another moment present itself to where Michael could get him alone to try and sweep him into it. He wanted the next time their hands wandered to be after he swept the Brit off his feet with a date.

But sitting there in the dark of that office, a scream echoing throughout the warehouse…Michael knew he probably will never get that chance to take Gavin on an actual real date. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand and moved to lean his head back against the wall behind him, shutting his eyes, and letting out a soft whimpered noise. How could a stupid game of hide and seek turn into this? Him hiding in hopes to live longer than the others did.

Or rather, longer than Jack or Adam did.

Michael had found them in the kitchen; Adam with his neck sliced open and Jack with a knife in his heart. The very knife Michael now held to desperately. He’d been trying to find Gavin when he slipped on a pool of their mixed blood, falling onto Jack more than the floor. It had startled him to say the least, but he hadn’t screamed. Couldn’t really because of the scream of someone else just a ways off. He’d actually shot his hand up and covered his mouth to muffle the noises that wanted to leak tears, eyes burning and pricking with tears as he tried to keep from crying out in horror at the sight. He had closed his eyes in hopes of it being a bad dream, but when he opened them he was met with the sight still and tears leaked out. That’s when a crash sounded on the other side of the kitchen and Michael acted on instinct to move. He wretched the knife from Jack’s chest and blood spurted with the pull to freckle his face further before he was running to hide around the corner.

The man had even tried to use his phone at that point in hopes of getting the police on the line, but the phone never rang out. Which, in reality, Michael half expected. The service in the building was horrendous as it was…and really: Why would this one thing be in his favor after finding his coworkers.

It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to get to the office, but since then he’d only heard two different screams. One had sounded like Ashley and the other like Miles. They were spaced apart, but really he couldn’t be sure who it was. All he knew was that he hadn’t heard or seen Gavin and it was starting to make him grow sick with worry. He could only hope that—

**_SLAM!_ **

Michael’s eyes shot open at the noise and they darted towards the door to the office that had swung open to hit the wall hard. He hissed in a breath and brought his hand up to cover both his mouth and nose as he breathed out as slowly and quietly as he could.  _Fuck_. He readjusted his grip on the knife and watched as a figure stumbled into the dark room; the low lighting of outside making it hard to see who it was. They fell into the room and once they were past the door they kicked it shut. There was a soft whimpered noise and then a groan as they started to move across the room. Michael stayed silent. He didn’t want to chance it. He couldn’t see anything again and he was left to his ears in guessing who it was, but either way…he’d stay quiet. At this point it was (as terrible as it sounded) every man for themselves.

“…bloody ‘ell…”

Michael’s heart stopped and the hand fell away from his mouth as he went to speak, but he couldn’t find his voice.  He heard the door open to Gavin’s office and the shut slowly before he even scrambled to move. He crawled out from under the desk carefully then got to his feet, pulling his phone from his pocket and flicking the flashlight on in order to start towards it. The phone blinked out at him with a ten percent read, but he only cursed inwardly.  _Hang in there just a bit longer, you piece of shit._

He watched as a lamp light filtered through the curtain in front of the window, but he heard nothing further from the other side. When he reached it he stopped and looked over at the office to his left and through the window he caught site of what looked to be Kdin sprawled across Lindsay’s desk with blooding dripping down his arm and soaking into the carpet.

The Jersey man’s eyes widened and he moved to lift his phone up further as he neared the glass. He shined it in and the hand holding the knife opened to drop it at the sight that lay before him. His hand shot up to cover his mouth and brown eyes squeezed shut while his heart tripped over beats. Behind the glass lied not only Kdin, but Caleb, Matt, and Jeremy. All three of them had been disposed of around the small space. Caleb was in Kdin’s chair with his head slouched forward and what looked to be a pen sticking out from his eye. On the floor at his feet was Jeremy with wide eyes and mouth hung open in a silent scream that never left his lips due to a jagged cut across his neck that seemed to originate from a center hole. Next to him was a pair of scissors that were left open and Michael gagged a little at the image of them being pulled open in the neck of his coworker. He slowly turned his eyes next onto Matt who was strewn across Caleb’s desk with the frontal portion of his head caved in from, Michael didn’t know what, but it was definitely what ended him and it seemed to be an easy hit that happened quickly.

The whole sight of it was hard to look away from, but Michael had to. Needed to because in the other office there was a high chance that Gavin was inside, alive, and trying to hide just like Michael was. So he tore his eyes away from the sight and turned to bend over and grab the knife from the ground. He turned the light off on his phone and pocketed it so he could reach for the handle of the door.

Michael wetted his lips and turned the handle down, slowly pushing the door open and peering inside with a heart froze almost instantly in his chest. He opened it further and started to step inside, turning his head to look towards the corner the door hid when being opened and there he sat. Gavin Free. Wide green eyes and paled out face with a mouth clamped shut with knees raised up and pressed as close to the corner as he could be.“Gavin..?” There was a long pause, but then Gavin was lifting fresh bloodied hands and holding them out to Michael with a soft whimper. The Rage Quitter moved quick, shutting the door and dropping the knife to the floor as he followed suit to be on his knees in front of the Brit.

Michael’s hands grabbed Gavin’s face as he was falling towards him and he pulled him forward so that their lips could meet for a deep press that Gavin returned in full. Bloody hands curled around Michael’s wrists and a whimper slid out as tears met their kiss as well. The older of the two drew back and he looked at Gavin’s face, wiping a tear from his cheek and breathing out in a shaky voice, “I was so worried about you.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, Gavin letting out a soft whimper. Michael spoke again, soft and gentle. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.”

“...make i-it stop,” Gavin’s voice was so small there, hands holding tighter to Michael’s wrist but sliding from the blood that slicked them. He whimpered out again and his right hand slid away from Michael to drop to just above his stomach.

Brown eyes darted down to watch it fall and that’s when he noticed finally how that blood got on Gavin’s hands. It wasn’t somebody else’s like the blood on Michael’s, but his own. The Jersey man punched himself inwardly for not thinking sooner on it, for not asking if he was alright. He moved his hand down slowly to where he could pull Gavin’s hand away to look at the torn shirt and the wound that was still bleeding. Panic hit him and he moved back to being on one knee and a foot as he quickly pulled his hoodie over his head, before moving to straighten Gavin’s legs out so he could see the wound better. He pressed the hoodie to the spot and lifted a hand to cup Gavin’s cheek, eyes meeting his, “Gavin…” the green eyes were starting to drift shut and Michael quickly pushed the hand into the brown locks of hair. He pulled his head forward and their foreheads met, green eyes opening again from the movement, “Keep your eyes on me, baby. I need you to stay awake.  Please.”


End file.
